User blog:The Second Nation/I made a thing! A randomized thing!
OK, so I'm posting the thing that's on my main page here. A Completely Randomized Competition Between Multicolored Stickmen In Which The Host Is Me Probably But The Point Is That It Is A Completely Randomized Thing That Includes Stickmen Competing For A Prize Which I Will Not Reveal Until The Finale (ACRCBMSIWTHIMPBTPITIIACRTTISCFAPWIWNRUTF) Contestants Alice Blue Antique White Aqua Aquamarine Azure Beige Bisque Black Blanched Almond Blue Blue-Violet Brown Burly Wood Cadet Blue Chartreuse Chocolate Coral Cornflower Blue Cornsilk Crimson Cyan Dark Blue Dark Cyan Dark Goldenrod Dark Grey Dark Green Dark Khaki Dark Magenta Dark Olive-Green Dark Orange Dark Orchid Dark Red Dark Salmon Dark Sea Green Dark Slate Blue Dark Slate Grey Dark Turquoise Dark Violet Deep Pink Deep Sky Blue Dim Grey Dodger Blue Fire Brick Floral White Forest Green Gainsboro Gold Goldenrod Grey Green Green-Yellow Honeydew Hot Pink Indian Red Indigo Ivory Khaki Lavender Blush Lawn Green Lemon Chiffon Light Coral Light Cyan Light Goldenrod Yellow Light Grey Light Green Light Pink Light Salmon Light Sea Green Light Sky Blue Light Slate Grey Light Steel Blue Lime Lime-Green Linen Magenta Maroon Medium Aquamarine Medium Blue Medium Orchid Medium Purple Medium Sea Green Medium Slate Blue Medium Turquoise Medium Violet-Red Midnight Blue Mint Cream Xx_~~Misty Rose~~_xX Moccasin Navajo White (AKA #FFDEAD) Navy Old Lace Olive Olive Drab Orange Orange-Red Orchid Pale Goldenrod Pale Green Pale Turquoise Pale Violet-Red Papaya Whip Peach Puff Peru Pink Plum Powder Blue Purple Rebecca Purple Red Rosy Brown Royal Blue Saddle Brown Salmon Sandy Brown Sea Green Seashell Sienna Silver Sky Blue Slate Blue Slate Grey Snow (AKA #FFFAFA) Spring Green Steel Blue Tan Teal Thistle Tomato Turquoise Violet Wheat White Yellow Yellow-Green Episode 1 Retzyn: Welcome to the first episode of...I'm not even going to say it. Plum: What's so bad about it? Retzyn: It's too long... Lime-Green: Well, if you compare it to other things you'll come to realize it's not that short... Retzyn (to Green, Lime, Sea Green, Olive and Olive-Green): Your brother's not very smart, is he? Olive: Yeah. We're trying to salvage him for becoming retarded though. Retzyn: Anyways, let's get to the first randomization! This will determine how many people are up for elimination. (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Light Yellow, Wheat and Orange... Wheat: What is it? Retzyn: You win the prize! Light Yellow: Really? In the first challenge?! Yay! Orange: So, what's our prize? Retzyn: You get $10,000. Wheat: How can this money help me? Retzyn: How CAN'T it help you? Anyways, White, Saddle Brown, Dark Salmon, Ghost White and Light Sky Blue... Saddle Brown: Stop adding suspence to your sentences. Retzyn: OK then, geez. You guys are UFE! Dark Salmon: And you're excited about that? Retzyn: Yes. You guys will be re-randomized. Light Sky Blue: Oh golly gee... (Randomizing...) Retzyn: White... White: Is eliminated... Retzyn: Actually, you win the prize! You get 1% of my income! White: What's your income? Retzyn: $12 Ghost White: Sucks to be you. Retzyn: And now, Ghost White...is eliminated! Ghost White: Wait, wha- (Retzyn pushes Ghost White into a small metal box and kicks him up to wall.) Ghost White (muffled): Get me out of here! Retzyn: And that's what happens when you're eliminated! Fire Brick: That's brutal... Episode 2 Retzyn: Welcome back to this thing! Let's get to the randomizing- Maroon: But wait! Where's the character? Retzyn: Wat. Lemon Chiffon: There's no interactions! Tomato: Nothing worth to root for us! Retzyn: There's your color. That's a reason. Sienna: Only for our color?! How disgra- Retzyn: Let's just get to the randomizing... (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Orchid, Blue and Navy win the prize! Navy: And the prize is... Retzyn: Personal statues! Orchid: This is nice... Blue: Finally, I can correctly admire my muscles! Retzyn: Up for elimination are Old Lace, Medium Spring Green, Medium Blue, Dark Olive-Green and Olive! Medium Blue: My brother got the prize...I can only hope that I'll get the prize too. Dark Olive-Green: C'mon, tell me who's eliminated already! I have things to do. Retzyn: Olive gets the second prize! They get a vaccum cleaner! Olive: My grandma wanted one of these... Retzyn: And eliminated is Medium Spring Green, the silent type! Medium Spring Green: (Aw...) (Medium Spring Green voluntarily throws themselves into the box.) Peach Puff: Huh. Episode 3 Retzyn: 3 episodes in one day? Marvelous! Silver: Dull! Slate Grey: Repetitive! Honeydew: Boring! Retzyn: You guys are so pessimistic. You should be like those people over there. Orange-Red: This is so exciting! Moccasin: This is so thrilling! Dark Violet: It's a test of luck and destiny! Retzyn: See? Anyways, let's get to the randomizing! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: The prize winners are- (Suddenly, a shadow figure kicks Retzyn away...) ???: Hehehe...that's what he gets for not letting me into the reboot! Blanched Almond: Excuse me, but who are you? ???: Oh, my name's Floppy Disk. I'll replace that horrific creature you call Retzyn as a host. Alice Blue: But weren't you supposed to be random? Floppy Disk: Not really. I only did it to appease the readers. It didn't work out so well... (Out of nowhere, Medium Orchid and Chartreuse attack Floppy Disk.) Medium Orchid: Where's Retzyn!? Floppy Disk: In the stratosphere. Chartreuse: Gr... (Suddenly, a noise is heard. They look up to see Lawn Green about to roundhouse kick Floppy Disk.) Burly Wood: Woah... (Lawn Green hits Floppy Disk. Floppy Disk implodes from the blow.) Lawn Green: Perfect! Now, Floral White, do your thing! (Floral White uses a gravity manipulator and brings Retzyn back.) Retzyn: Oh, thank you! Floral White: No pro- Retzyn: AS I WAS SAYING, the prize winners are Spring Green, Dark Magenta and Medium Purple. You guys get your very own custom gaming console! Medium Purple: I already broke it. Spring Green: And you're bringing it to me for...? Dark Magenta: Don't worry. My little sis is stupid. Retzyn: Up for elimination are Light Yellow- Light Yellow: But I won the prize in the first episode! Retzyn: Who cares. Also UFE are Chartreuse, Light Salmon, Fuchsia and Violet. Chartreuse: And THIS is what I get for trying to save you? Retzyn: You can't argue against the randomizer. Violet: Actually, yo- Retzyn: Shut up. Let's re-randomize! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Light Salmon wins the prize! Light Salmon: Yay! Retzyn: You get 5 pins! Light Salmon: Yay? Retzyn: And the person eliminated is Light Yellow! Light Yellow: B-but- (Wheat comes in and pushes Light Yellow into their box.) Wheat: Serves you right. Crimson: Why is everyone so mean to eachother? Gainsboro: I don't know! Retzyn: Surprise double elimination! Fuchsia, you're eliminated. Fuchsia: What? Wasn't I safe? What happened? Snow: Always so distracted... (Snow lightly pushes Fuchsia into the box.) Fuchsia: What is happeningggggggg- epsidode faur Rertaizyn: hjallo welacom abkxc aot Oh wait a sec...that's not the right episode. Episode 4 There we go! Retzyn: Welcome back to this thing! Dodger Blue: Poo. Dark Khaki: Insert interaction here. Retzyn: Uh... Blue-Violet: Butt. Azure: What's happening? Is everyone becoming retarded? Light Cyan: No we're not! We're just PRANKING you! (General laugh. Directed at Light Cyan.) Linen: PRANK?! (Laugh.) It's called a JOKE. Retzyn: Let's just get to the randomizing...(again) (Randomizing...) Retzyn: And the prize winners are Red, Midnight Blue and Light Sea Green! You get...uh...any help here? Somebody from the audience: Jars of Nutella! Retzyn: Good enough. Red: I was expecting better than this... Light Sea Green: I love Nutella! (Midnight Blue collapses and is taken to a hospital.) Retzyn: Wha? Avid Fan: Didn't you know? Midnight Blue is allergic to Nutella! Retzyn: That's a fact I won't ever need in my life. Anyways, up for re-randomizing are Dark Magenta, Sienna, Lavender, Dark Salmon and Salmon! Dark Magenta: Both salmons? Impressive! Light Salmon: I exist! Dark Salmon: UFE again? What are the odds... Sienna: Randomize, quick! Retzyn: OK... (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Dark Salmon wins the prize! Dark Salmon: What an honestly pleasant surprise! Retzyn: You get the letter K. Dark Salmon: Uh...thanks? Retzyn: And elminated is...Lavender! Lavender: ok (Lavendurr flys in to da boks.) Retzyn: And with tha20949sidfs'igicvxxx< Gosh darn it! This thing is broken. Retzyn: And with that, the episode's done! Episode 5 Retzyn: Lavender is weird... Lavender Blush: Is that so? Retzyn: Yes. I mean, she likes memes. Ivory: I conclude that she is a living meme. Retzyn: Huh. A living meme you say? Ivory: Somebody that likes memes so much that they become brain damaged and the only thing they can say is 'ok'. Retzyn: Who cares. Let's randomize. (Randomizing...) Retzyn: So, the prize winners are Light Goldenrod Yellow (what a mouthful), Blanched Almond and Light Salmon. Light Salmon: I exist! Retzyn: You get...a jar of fireflies? LGY: akfjskf Blanched Almond: Ooooh...pretty. Retzyn: UFE are...uh...hm...wait a sec- Violet: Wait, you have a script? Retzyn: No I don't! ...yes I do. Pale Green: COME ON, WHO'S UFE?! Retzyn: Ok jeebuz crust wait. Dark Sea Green, Fire Brick, Light Blue, Antique White and "Xx_~~Misty Rose~~_xX". "Misty": My name is like, beautiful. Retzyn: Yeah whatever. Fire Brick wins the prize. A wheel of fortune! (The wheel of fortune has these prizes: $1,000,000,000,000 $7.95 Frog Ghost White rejoins your mom BANKRUPT Food and $1,000. Fire Brick spins the wheel. It lands on Frog.) Fire Brick: Yeah okay then. Retzyn: Dark Sea Green, you're...not eliminated. DSG: THEN WHY- Retzyn: It's the blandest character of all, Light Blue! Light Blue: You can't stop me from being bland. (Retzyn kicks Light Blue into their box.) Antique White: SAVAGE. Retzyn: Is everything you say ironic? Antique White: POO. Episode 6 Retzyn: Uh... Mint Cream: What's wrong? Retzyn: It's just that, nothing interesting's happening... Cadet Blue: How about eliminating 6 people at once? Retzyn: Perfect. Let's randomize! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Light Cyan...you're the first one eliminated! Light Cyan: Aw... (Light Cyan is kicked into their box.) Retzyn: Next up is- Azure: Wait! What about the prize? Retzyn: No prize this episode! Azure: Damn it! Retzyn: More randomizing! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Lime's out! Lime: NONONONNONONONONONO- (Lime is pushed into their box.) Retzyn: Next up is... (Randomizing...) Retzyn: ...Mint Cream! Mint Cream: Well, I had a good run... Green-Yellow: No you didn't. (Mint Cream is shot out of a cannon and lands in their box.) Retzyn: Again! Again! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Bye-bye Dark Sea Green! DSG: OH MY GOD WHY- (DSG is wombo combo'd into their box.) Retzyn: MORE! MORE! MORE! (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Ok, I need to take a chill pill...Olive Drab, you're eliminated. Olive Drab: Back in my day, competitions where actually fair! (Olive Drab is blasted through time and back to their box.) Retzyn: Phew...last one... (Randomizing...) Retzyn: Ok...Indian- Indian Red...you're out...huh... Indian Red: I accept my fate... (Indian Red flies into their box.) Retzyn: We're done! Yeah! Light Grey: That was thrilling! Episode 7 Coming Soon...? Eliminated 1st out, eliminated in Episode 1: Ghost White Ghost White's Thoughts: Can't believe I'm out first... I thought I would last longer than I did. But anyways, it's entirely by luck, and destiny wanted me to get out first. I'm not mad, just sad. 2nd out, eliminated in Episode 2: Medium Spring Green. Medium Spring Green's thoughts: ... 3rd out, eliminated in Episode 3: Light Yellow Light Yellow's thoughts: But...I won the prize...in episode 1... 4th out, eliminated in Episode 3: Fuchsia Fuchsia's thoughts: What is happening? I'm gonna lose my mind! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 5th out, eliminated in Episode 4: Lavender (AKA Lavendurr) Lavender's thoughts: okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok 6th out, eliminated in Episode 5: Light Blue Light Blue's thoughts: UNGH! If only I wasn't bland... 7th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Light Cyan Light Cyan's thoughts: Aw...I could've done better... 8th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Lime Lime's thoughts: NO! NO! GOD PLEASE NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- 9th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Mint Cream Mint Cream's thoughts: Well, at least I managed to survive 8 eliminations! That's something, right? 10th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Dark Sea Green Dark Sea Green's thoughts: GOD DAMNIT WHY? I didn't deserve this... 11th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Olive Drab Olive Drab's thoughts: Silly children! Thinking effortless randomizing is "cool"... 12th out, eliminated in Episode 6: Indian Red Indian Red's thoughts: Why would I have thoughts? I know I'm out of this game... Category:Blog posts